housefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lawrence Kutner
I can't believe they killed kutner. He was great! 01:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah he was my favorite, hope they come up with a good reason for it... 01:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) He was so cool, I wonder why they killed him off. Has Kal got a new job????? Where will we see him next..................... Kutner really died in real life? That was very sudden for his death.Was he fired...quit....or did he die in real life ? Please tell us! 01:13, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I was so shocked to see him die that is really a wrong move I think This remains to be seen, however, Kal Pen, that actor who plays Kutner, is still alive, and he may have been "killed off" the show because he is currently busy filming another film, or something of the sort. Kal Penn actually now has a job in the Obama White House. No joke. --'Bek' (talk) 20:50, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Kutner I have been an avid fan of HOUSE since the beginning...out of all the "contestants" Kutner was one of my faves...WHy did they kill him off?? Why not Taub Maybe they will bring him back like a "Bobby Ewing" thing.........ENOUGH with the cast changes you'll kill the dynamics of the show Please tell me that Kutner did not die in real life ! I see no reason for him to leave. He is the only one that could stand up to House. ''' What is going on ? This is a real Bummer I want to know also whats going on did the actor playing him die in real life?????I liked him. Bring him back somehow use the twin thing and the wrong one was killed or something I can't believe they have killed off Kutner, what a great actor. The show will not be the same. There is supposed to be a page dedicated to him somewhere, did anyone catch it..... for some wierd reason the more I think about it maybe he did die in real life DUH I have it on DVR.... it is....... www.fox.com/kutner BTW, to all those still confused, Kal Penn (the actor) is alive and well... and twittering. Google for his tweets, including one which clearly states he's alive, or that his account has been hacked. So, do worry, Harold and Kumar 3 is still in the works... Kutner No, he is not dead in real life. Check out www.fox.com/kutner for a memorial video of the fictional character. Go into face book under Lawerence Kutner OMG it's amazing.......... Kutner I love House and it really saddens me that this is how they would have to get rid of Kutner, I really liked him. I thought it was a wrong move too! I mean what the stink! I though his character was amazing! Why did they kill him off? Did he get a better job offer? Kutner I am so ticked off that I may never watch " House" again, what a terrible thing to do in making viewers believe Kutner actually killed himself, shame on all who had that stupid idea. He is working in teh Obama Adminsitration now Kutner Suicide? Terribly upset that the writers opted to take Kutner's character out of the series via a suicide. With all that is going on in the world today, all the despair people feel, to write him out this way was wrong. I hope that the writers continue the great work they have done with this show and find a way of making this an actual "accidental death" or a murder by a jealous coworker. Shame on FOX for trying to make us see something that can't be seen. I think its just a opening for new drama.no big deal Kutner was 28 on the show not 33 Kutner was 28, not 33 as the page says. Kel Penn = Kutner Kel Penn is taking a job at the White House w/ the Obama Admin, see the link below for an interview with Kel Penn & the producers of House http://ausiellofiles.ew.com/2009/04/house-exclusive.html link text] Kutner's birth name? The article gets Kutner's birth surname wrong...House states it as "Chowdury" in the scene with Kutner'ssss parents 19:54, October 10, 2012 (UTC) So How Does This Page Get Edited? As someone else has pointed out, Kutner's birth surname was Choudhary, not Baidwan. Also, he did not have a "private Hindu celebration of life," as the page says, but a funeral at a Hindu temple. The casket was present, its removal from the chapel was a significant part of the episode, and the smoke from the crematory could be seen rising over the building. The Hindu equivalent of the "celebration of life" is held about two weeks later, to coincide with the timing of the soul's arrival in the land of the ancestors. It would have been held at a home, not the temple.TychaBrahe (talk) 19:41, November 26, 2013 (UTC)